Scellé par le feu OS
by Satsuki-san
Summary: The GazettE - Reituki. Un amour interdit entre un paria et un fils de noble scellé par le feu. OS, death, happy end, tragique


Auteur: Satsuki.

Genre: One-shot, romance, death

Pairing: ReitaxRuki

Rating: Tout public?!!

Note de l'auteur: One-shot écrit sur Chizuru [live]…encore. Cette chanson me donne vraiment des idées de fic bizarre quand même. Parce que là, le cadre de l'histoire est assez spéciale, un peu dans le médiéval. Cette one-shot est très courte je sais ! ^^ Pour le point de vue je vous laisse deviner, c'est pas dur! =)

***************************************************************************

Tambour battant, montons à l'échafaud. Ils nous exposerons comme des trophées. Corde au cou, l'espoir se resserre. Vide sous mes pieds. Douleur et adieu.

J'ai crié, je t'ai appelé j'ai voulu te tenir la main une dernière fois avant de partir

Ils m'ont dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute mais tu m'avais souillé comme ils disaient, je devais mourir pour être absout. Mais toi, ils t'ont fait tellement plus. Brûlez vif, sous mes yeux, ils ont brûlez le sorcier, l'agent du diable qui m'avait corrompu. Tu étais innocent, le diable c'est moi.

Je t'ai touché le premier, embrassé le premier, je t'ai aimé le premier. C'est toi qui as refusé mes avances aux débuts. Alors pourquoi c'est toi que l'on brûle ? Je ne vais pas tarder à te rejoindre mais je devrais brûler à ta place. Laissez-moi le rejoindre dans les flammes.

J'ai eu beau dire que tout était de ma faute, ils ne m'ont jamais cru, j'étais le fils du gouverneur de la région, mon père m'a protégé des flammes pas de pendaison,mais qu'importe; toi, tu étais un paria, tu n'avais aucun droit, aucune confiance ne te fus accordé, toi le plus bel exilé du monde, le seul être à qui j'avais pu dire je t'aime.

Tu n'avais rien dit pour te défendre, tu as tout laissé couler sur toi, toutes ses accusations erronées alors que c'était toi l'innocent. J'ai crié que tout était de ma faute, à travers les flammes tu m'as regardé, tu pleurais, tes lèvres me disaient que tu m'aimerais même au-delà de la mort.

Moi, je crachais le venin de la haine sur eux. Enchaîné, condamné à te regarder mourir, qu'aurais-je pu faire de plus? Puis tu as crié, ta douleur, les flammes léchaient ton corps, puis mon nom, les clameurs de la foule ont emplies la place. Ils juraient contre toi.

Je criai ton nom en retour, et des «je t'aime» qui choquèrent la populace, mais je m'en foutais, je voulais que tu ne saches encore une fois, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que te dire que je t'aime pour que tu en sois assuré alors que ton corps brûlait.

L'odeur de chair brûlé me souleva l'estomac, mais je ne montrai rien, je n'avais pas le droit alors que c'était ta chair que l'on respirait. Ton corps ne fut plus que du charbon, mes yeux, deux immenses océans qui se vidaient de son eau salée.

On me traina jusqu'à mon châtiment, j'étais incapable de marcher. La corde au cou, je vacillai. Le vide sous mes pieds.

Je ne me débats même pas, je me laisse glisser dans la mort, pour le rejoindre.

Ils m'auraient tellement fait souffrir s'ils m'avaient laissé en vie. Mais là, ils m'ordonnaient de te rejoindre. J'obéissais. Déjà ma vue se troublait, je ne respirais presque plus, mon corps se balançait au bout de cette corde. Puis le noir total.

La chaleur de tes bras, tes baisers. Le feu brûlant en moi. Ni paradis, ni Enfer, ni même le néant.

Un nouveau lieu, une nouvelle langue, une nouvelle culture, de nouveaux noms. Des centaines d'années plus tard.

Nous sommes bien différents, nos corps, nos voix, mais nous nous reconnaissons, nous savons qu'entre nous il y a tellement plus que de l'amitié. De l'amour scellé par le feu.

Et à nouveau le bonheur d'être dans tes bras, sans personne pour nous contraindre à nous séparer, notre amour est autorisé, nous avons le droit de nous aimer, alors faisons-le. Cet univers est maintenant le nôtre, nous oublions notre vie passée.

Celle-là est tellement plus belle.

Ma voix chante par-dessus tes mains qui jouent. Je t'écris des chansons, tu joues pour moi. C'est notre nouvelle existence, des centaines d'années après la souffrance d'un amour qui nous était interdit.


End file.
